


Carmen and the Devil walkin' side by side

by netweight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's running away backpack in 7x06 is really small. This is how he came by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmen and the Devil walkin' side by side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [The Weight](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/band/theweight.html) by The Band.

Afterwards, he can never remember her name or exactly what it was that she did, and isn't that weird? She was always at the Hoover Library and he thinks she was a researcher at the Institution, though she outright laughed when he asked, how had a Brit ended up at Stanford.

"You could say I'm going through their older collections," she had said with the faintest hint of a smirk, before asking him out for coffee.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, I know, Sam. It's just coffee," and then, her smile turning kinder, "you look like you need it."

He had dark circles under his eyes then, nightmares of Jessica dying keeping him awake in those last few days before the end. And so he'd said yes, stammering after her "you're too young for me. Besides, I'm married," which, wow, talk about awkward.

They'd spent a couple of hours talking, though he doesn't remember exactly what about either.

What he does remember is feeling that he could trust her, her serious demeanor and a sentiment of kinship, like he could have told her about so many things, about growing up as a hunter, the loneliness and the fear of the never-ending war against the supernatural. Which was ridiculous because what could she have known of that?

But in the end, she had taken up one of his hands in both of hers and said, looking him dead in the eye, "Listen to me, Sam. There's always hope."

And he had believed her.

She insisted that he'd take her bag. "It might come in handy."

It had turned up in the trunk of the Impala after, though he's not sure how it ended up there. Maybe Dean salvaged it from the apartment, though that's kind of unlikely.

He remembers leaving her, sitting in the sun, outside the coffee shop. People watching, life going by.

Her name seems to always be on the tip of his tongue. Something with an H, unusual sounding. But it's gone, lost in the hazy memory of those days of right before.

He kept the bag though.


End file.
